Talk:Area
This page could be moved to a different title, but I couldn't think of anything better than "Areas" for now. -ClockworkPunk 16:59, 6 Sep 2005 (UTC) This could be called Geographical Locations, or if it's under the Locations category it could be Locations: Geography. Everything except Jail and Trool Fair are, I believe, geographical features. Here is the definition of geography from my dictionary: "the study of the physical features of the earth and its atmosphere, and of human activity as it affects and is affected by these, including the distribution of populations and resources, land use, and industries". A Geography category could include cities and cemeteries, forests and islands, etc. Hinkhouse 04:47, 3 November 2006 (UTC) Completing and Updating the "Areas" Page... Hello all. Im currently in the proccess of updating all the pages that currently have no information(so they appear in red). Once all the pages have information on i will go through all the pages adding information to pages that are a little low on information. It would be most helpful if you could leave a list of pages below that have A LOW AMOUNT of information so i dont have to spend time rooting around for the pages. Thanks, Wish me luck :P --Kiriath 16:40, 22 May 2007 (UTC) A Re build of the Areas page? :Discussion moved to Forum:New Areas Layout Action Plan for Area Page :Discussion moved to Forum:New Areas Layout Respone to Comments :Discussion moved to Forum:New Areas Layout Link Clean-up :Discussion moved to Forum:New Areas Layout Dungeons :Discussion moved to Forum:New Areas Layout Amakna :Discussion moved to Forum:New Areas Layout Astrub :Discussion moved to Forum:New Areas Layout NPCs. :Discussion moved to Forum:New Areas Layout Area Pages on Hold :Discussion moved to Forum:New Areas Layout STOP!LIRIELLE! Would you mind leaving my project alone... i know your trying to help n'all but i would prefer if you discussed it with ME before removing over half of my page! SO please stop and discuss first, then you can make changes if need be. --Kiriath(Talk) 08:27, 22 June 2007 (UTC) :Subject has been discussed and empty sections are to be deleted when the absence of a feature is not relevant. --Lirielle 08:30, 22 June 2007 (UTC) Discussed where and with whom? Surely i should of been part of this discussion, it was my project. --Kiriath(Talk) 08:33, 22 June 2007 (UTC) It was discussed on Areas - Empty Sections and you were a part of it. Lirielle first suggested this, and myself, Peet and Cizagna agreed. Have a look.--PresqueVu 08:40, 22 June 2007 (UTC) : Hmm... ok ok fine i still the things should be in, im not going through every page and removing it, i have still to complete all the sub pages which i will delete the empty section on the pages i still have to update but at the moment i dont have time to remove tons of information which might as well be left there, its doing no harm. If lirielle, or yourself(presque) wants to get rid of the empty sections feel free. --Kiriath(Talk) 09:43, 22 June 2007 (UTC) Done! :Discussion moved to Forum:New Areas Layout Lets Go Implimentation! :Discussion moved to Forum:New Areas Layout Finishing Off Well I've gone through all the pages to sort out various bits and created some of the ones that were missing. However, there are a couple of issues I need some advice on. Apologies if some can be checked in game, I only have a F2p account currently: * Wabbit Island - is separated into left, central, right e.t.c on the areas page. On the map in game it is just Wabbit Island. Does this partioning actually exist? I would have thought we could get by on a single page for Wabbit island, as the dungeons are segregated anyhow. * Pandala - this is a confusing mess and I'm unsure where to start! For instance, Fire pandala is a stub, with Feudala being a proper page but in other cases the main page (i.e element + pandala) are fully fleshed. Not to mention that Water Pandala just redirects to Akwadala. Can I get a few opinions on what they should be? I'm quite happy sorting it out after that. Cheers guys :) --PresqueVu 18:42, 19 July 2007 (UTC) :I have not check wabbit island after the update. but yes it has this divisons but i dont remember if are areas or subareas divisions. :Pandala does not exists as a display area (in the past pandala was the neutral section) but ankama (and people) manages Pandala as a whole of earth, fire, water, wind, neutral and the ghost zone but ingame display does not exists. :Normally what we do is take for example "Amakna (Scaraleaf Plains)". "Amakna" will stand up as the area, and "Scaraleaf Plains" will stand up as the sub-area. you can see that on the map. The only place that we have broke that rule is with "Jelly dimension" (that btw i still oppose as it is its own area even though it uses similar aereal maps) :--Cizagna (Talk) 19:20, 19 July 2007 (UTC) :Throwing in my 2 cents' worth ;) What you have to understand is that the initial list of areas was based on the game files. These files have two major drawbacks: # Part of the information is obsolete # It's a technical approach - ie. the way Ankama engineers have implemented them. In fact, the files distinguish the following levels: * 2 Super-areas (sua): Amaknian Continent and Starting Area (ie. Incarnam) * 45 Areas (a): Amakna, Wabbit Land, Tainela... * 450 Sub-areas (sa): Port of Madrestam, The Crackler Mountain * approx. 10,000 Maps (m) Each map belongs to a subarea, each subarea belongs to an area, an each area belongs to a super-area. From that information, we have extracted the areas and subareas - this is the list that I published on my Geography user page. Technically, there is no such thing as a 'Pandala Island', but 5 separate areas ('Neutral Pandala', 'Water Pandala', 'Earth Pandala', 'Fire Pandala', and 'Air Pandala'). Villages are subareas ('Feudala' is a subarea of the 'Fire Pandala' subarea. Now, this list can and must be accomodated to the reality of the game. Some subareas are obsolete (like the 'Underground' subearea of Astrub), some could do with another hierarchy (like 'Pandala Island'), etc. So now to the specific answer to your questions: - Wabbit Island: technically the island (in fact: 'Wabbit Land') is indeed subdivided in several subareas. My opinion is that few players would think of the island as divided in 'Left Wabbit Island', 'Right Wabbit Island', etc. and these subareas have little interest in themselves. So I would not recommend making separate pages for them, buut that's debatable - 'Pandala Island' does not technically exist, but it exists in the players' mind, so we have to add it as a separate page. The 5 subareas have their own pages ('Fire Pandala', etc.). The villages (=subareas) are also distinct: eg. a neutral player can freely walk into Water Pandala, but can not enter Akwadala. So they also have their own pages. I don't know why Water Pandala was redirected to Akwadala, but it should NOT. That being said, there are many more issues with the areas, and to be honest, I'm not too satisfied with their current state. Even if applying oscardog's skeleton has helped throwing in some uniformity, it has brought up new issues and, in some cases, useful information has disappeared in the process. Some sections are purely cosmetical and have not been filled in (NPCs...). So, there's still a lot of work to do on these pages... --Lirielle 21:16, 19 July 2007 (UTC) Thank you both for your advice and clarification. I may try to untangle some of this next week if I get a chance. Lirielle - I did not mean to imply that the areas page were finished, just that the formatting and removing of blank bits that I've been doing is done (apart from the exceptions I've noted above) and that I've gone through to ensure that all pages have this template now applied. I mean in a wiki, is anything ever really completed? ;) Also, the NPC tables I've seen you adding are a big improvement. Is there anything I can do to help with this? The general template for the Areas has been an improvement, but I agree it does still need tweaking. I'm not a big fan of the constant repetition of the pagename nor the caption under most pictures for instance. On a page called Bonta, you hardly need some text against a picture saying 'this is Bonta' because it is rather obvious. Anyhow, let me know if there is anything else I can do to help. Cheers --PresqueVu 11:49, 20 July 2007 (UTC) Images Yes i have a portal project running but at the moment im stuck on what to put in each box etc. So while i have spare time before im presented, or think, of some ideas for the portal pages i thought i would discuss the areas images. I am unsure on how to add the images, i don't mean i don't know how to upload btw :P i mean some of the areas are so close together, and some are so small its going to be impossible to add a useful image. Alot of the pages will have a little chunk of image from an area which is pretty pointless. So we need to think of an idea for the images, or get rid of them form the SUB-pages. Ideas/thoughts anyone? --Kiriath(Talk) 11:56, 26 July 2007 (UTC) :The "area" of an area its already marked when your mouse hovers ingame so we could use that to our advantage, the sub areas its a waste as they are some map divided and some are not even availeble to the mape view (eg dungeons). In case images to explain exact location of the subarea is use it would be good that its base on the area images... now the issue is logos should we use images that have logos? (zaaps, workshops, etc) or mapes with the less possible logos? i would considerate that "transportation" logos its more than enough. more ideas--Cizagna (Talk) 14:10, 26 July 2007 (UTC) Amakna (Keneek Island) It looks like this: -86-86-86 -85-85-85 -84-84-84 May be connected to the portal at -11 and aggressive Gobballs. AdventuresOfASquirrelzz 13:02, 8 July 2009 (UTC) ::Talking of this portal... it has a duplicate in the Dreggon Tunnel... AdventuresOfASquirrelzz 13:55, 11 July 2009 (UTC) :::Well, the portal turns out to have been to do with Goultarminator, but the island is still there. However, it's had a name change. It's now Amakna (Isle O'Anstitch). AdventuresOfASquirrelzz 11:50, November 8, 2009 (UTC) Updating for 2.0 Forgive me for not having posted here first, but I'm relatively new to the wiki and, frankly, I didn't know the discussion page existed until ten minutes ago. After the loss of User:Lirielle, coupled with the scramble to update all of the relevant information for Dofus 2.1, User:Galrauch mentioned there was an opening for someone to take over the Areas page and Category:Area. Unwittingly, I volunteered (gulp). I have read through all previous discussions (and bickering) on this topic and all the related pages. Here's what I have gleaned: #User:Lirielle had created a master template for Template:Area to be used on each page that referenced a map location. #User:Lirielle also was kind enough to layout a style guides which I have recently included in Dofus:Templates. #Even after all of the discussion, there still seems to be some confusion about the use of the terms Area and Subarea in the creation of pages. #Some Area pages (usually ones that are fairly old) have been formatted to include the information that should be slated for a Subarea of the same name (e.g., Arctic Area and Moon Island). As a result, it is unclear whether the category of the Area page needs be changed to reflect that the location is a subarea, or the a new Subarea page created and the current Area page corrected to reflect the template. #The Areas page is in serious need of an overhaul, but that should probably come after each of the Area and Subarea pages have been updated to the current template. Here's what I don't know: #How much latitude do I have to go mucking about with the area and subarea pages before I truly piss someone off? #I'm new to wiki-writing, so some of the formulas for template use seem a little arcane to me. Would some kind soul take the time to explain what this particular line of code from the Template:Area does, so I am certain to get the most out of Lirielle's hard work? (much bowing and scraping) }|[[ }]]|Amaknean Continent}} }|> }|}} }} #Why does the template appear when I search for the term "Area" in the search box? #Am I doing more harm than good? Thanks to User:Squirrelladventures for his assistance so far. And big hugs to a patient User:Galrauch for taking so much time to help me when I know he has a lot of other stuff he'd rather be doing. Thetattoo (talk) 11:27, July 27, 2010 (UTC) :#Feel free to be bold and edit as much as you want (it's actually a general policy on Wikia just I'm too lazy to search it up =P. If anyone has an issue they can always tell you on your talk page and you can hopefully resolve it easily enough, nothing is irreversible so if the worst comes to it we can always revert anything which causes a problem. Both Squirrels and I patroll the recent changes anyway, so will be keeping an eye on things. :#I'm not too sure. I think it simply means that it'll show the Amaknean Continent on the bar at the top of each area page if another parent area isn't specified, though will have to re check assuming no one else can confirm before I do. :#That's just due to Wiki search (works the same for Old and Delete etc.). :#Not at all. It's always good to have another editor on the Wikia, and your changes so far are all fine. :Oh, and Squirrels is female. ^^ Galrauch (talk) 12:26, July 27, 2010 (UTC) ::No disrespect, Squirrels!Thetattoo (talk) 12:40, July 27, 2010 (UTC) ::Also, something I did tagged this page as part of the Category:Area. I assume it has to do with the formula I asked about, executing the category calls of the template. "nowiki" tags didn't correct the problem. Now this page shows up in the category list. Two steps forward, the right back again. grrr. Thetattoo (talk) 13:08, July 27, 2010 (UTC) :::Found it. When you put a link to a category, remember to do it in the format Category:Categoryname. If you forget the first colon, it puts it as a category instead of a link. :::Here's the policy: BEBOLD. :::And don't worry about thinking I'm male, everyone does it. Or at least everyone on the internet. AdventuresOfASquirrelzz 07:49, July 28, 2010 (UTC)